Bisakah?
by zhaErza
Summary: Sakura yang pernah dikhianati kekasihnya, kemudian bertemu pemuda periang yang bersikap apa adanya ditempat ia berkuliah. Dia pun akhirnya memendam perasaan kepada pemuda riang itu, tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ternyata pemuada yang disukainya telah memiliki kekasih? Disaat bersamaan, Sakura bertemu dengan seorang playboy yang menganggap cinta itu topeng dari kebusukan hati
1. Chapter 1

**BISAKAH?**

**By: zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Na****ruSaku**** (Disini masih menceritakan pertemanan NaruSaku, tapi chap 2 baru ada SasuSaku)**

**Inspirasi: Komik Love in Cafe Cappuccino **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo (maybe), Geje. Abal, DLDR dll.**

**Saya masih Author baru, jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan ya ^.^ **

* * *

"Oh akhirnya tiba..." Sakura pun keluar dari kereta dan akhirnya tiba di kota Konoha setelah tiga jam perjalanan dari kampung halamannya di Oto.

Konoha adalah kota yang akan ditinggali Sakura selama ia menimba ilmu di kampus barunya yang bernama Konoha University, di perguruan tinggi itu Sakura mendapat beasiswa di Fakultas Kedokteran. Berada jauh dari orang tua tidak lantas membuatnya bersedih dan kesepian, tetapi malah menjadikannya gadis pemberani yang semangat dan mandiri.

"Hari sudah semakin sore, ayo Sakura Haruno sekarang waktunya mencari rumah temanmu." Ucapnya seraya menyeret tas dorong yang ada ditangan kanannya.

**Sakura POV**

'Impianku adalah datang ke Konoha dan menjadi mahasiswa di Konoha University untuk dapat belajar menjadi seorang dokter profesional yang akan menyembuhkan orang-orang, dan kesempatan itu akhinya datang hari ini, aku dinyatakan lulus beasiswa dan akan tinggal bersama temanku yang berkerja sebagai dokter di klinik miliknya. Untunglah ada dia yang mau menampungku dan tidak susah payah mencari tempat tinggal lagi di kota asing ini.' Sambil terus mencari rumah temanku, aku melihat-lihat pusat kota yang semakin menampakkan hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan rumahnya setelah beberapa jam mencari.

"Huaa... ini rumahnya" ucapku seraya mencocokkan alamat yang ada ditanganku.

"Hebat ternyata kliniknya juga berdekatan" akupun meperhatikan klinik yang tidak jauh dari rumah temanku itu.

"Eh... Ap-apa ini? Apa-apaan ini, hah... di-disita... jangan-jangan rumahnya juga?"

Aku pun kembali kerumah itu dan ketika ingin menekan bel, didepan pintu sudah ada tulisan kata 'Disita'. Akupun kembali berjalan dan mencari telepon umum terdekat untuk menghubunginya, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena mana mungkin aku meminta bantuannya disaat temanku itu juga berda dalam masalah seperti ini. Akupun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil berjalan entah kemana.

'Ukh...bagaimana ini, aku hanya mempunyai uang pas-pasan saja, aku harus tinggal dimana, hari juga sudah semakin senja. Tidak mungkinkan aku harus kembali ke desa, aku harus bagaimana ini'

Aku hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tahu harus bertujuan kemana. Saat mataku menatap sebuah cafe yang cukup indah dan nyaman itu, akupun seketika membulatkan mataku sambil memekik pelan.

"EH... ini..." pekik ku sambil melihat tulisan itu.

Aku pun masuk kedalam cafe itu dan menemui seseorang yang kelihatan seperti pelayan cafe.

"To-tolong terima aku..."

**End Sakura POV**

"Tapi nona saat ini yang kami butuhkan adalah pegawai laki-laki, jadi..." belum tuntas perkataan sang pelayan tapi sudah disela oleh Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa, aku percaya pada kemampuan ku dalam urusan tenaga" kata Sakura sambil menghempaskan tangannya keudara.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, selamat bergabung" ucap sang pelayan yang lebih mirip seperti pemilik menurut Sakura.

"Baikkk... terimakasih... emm..." sambil berogiji ria.

"Kakashi, panggil saja begitu..."

"Baiklah Kakashi-san... aku Haruno Sakura..."

o0o

"Susah payah aku datang ke Konoha, jadi tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Yossss..." sambil berjalam Sakura mencari-cari tempat kos yang paling murah dikota itu.

.

.

.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa, tapi ini masi banyak yang rusak dan juga atapnya juga bocor, itu sebabnya sekotor ini karena tidak ada yang akan menyewanya karena dalam keadaan rusak begini". Kara pemilik apertemen kecil yang akan disewa Sakura.

"ah... iya tak apa, yang penting aku punya tempat tinggal, hehe"

"Haahh... baiklah terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku sudah peringatkan kalau ini banyak yang rusak. Kalau begitu kau tidak usah bayar saja, mengingat ini banyak yang rusak, cukup kau bersihkan saja dan kau rawat tempat ini." Jelas pemilik apartemen itu.

"iya terima kasih banyak pak"

Sakura pun membersihkan apartemen kecilnya yang benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau dan rusak sana-sini.

"Baiklahhh... waktunya beres-beresssss..." sambil mengikat rambut kemudian Sakura mulai membersihkan apartemennya.

...

4 jam kemudian...

"Hosss... hoosss... akhirnya sudah selesai... haahhh rasanya badanku remuk semua... ukh..."

Setelah membereskan apartemennya, Sakura pun membersihkan tubuhnya dan keluar untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Ahhh... kenapa makanan disini harganya mahal-mahal semua, aku kan harus berhemat."

Sakura berjalan sambil melihat-lihat mana kedai makanan yang cocok untuk dijadikannya penghusir lapar, akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mencari Sakura memasuki sebuah kedai ramen biasa yang menurutnya cocok dan murah.

"Pamannnnnnn, Aku tambah lagi ramen jumbonya satuuuu..."

Seketika suara cempreng itu mengagetkan Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu, ia pun melihat kearah pemuda itu dan memandang aneh karena banyaknya mengkuk ramen yang telah kosong disamping pemuda itu.

"Paman, aku pesan ramen yang biasa satu saja." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum kepada pemilik ramen itu.

Setelah pesanannya jadi, Sakura pun memakan ramennya dengan lahap karena memang dalam keadaan lapar.

"Wah... kau pasti menyukai ramen disini dan kau pasti akan ketagihan hahaha..." pria yang duduk disamping Sakura itu pun akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah menghabiskan ramennya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh... iya disini ramennya enak sekali." Sakura menjawab perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ahahaha... apa aku bilangkan, kau pasti akan ketagihan emm..."

"Ahh... Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura hehe... kalau kau?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, wah wah aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di kedai paman Teuchi Sakura-chan, apa kau orang baru didaerah sini?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ah... iya Uzumaki-san ak..." belum selesai Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, laki-laki itu sudah memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Hey... panggil saja Naruto, itu jauh lebih enak didengar kan hehehe..."

"hehe oke kalau begitu Naruto... kau sepertinya pelanggan tetap disini ya, soalya sampai hapal siapa-siapa saja yang berkunjung ke kedai ramen ini?"

"hehehe... tentu saja Sakura-chan, kalau tidak makan ramen paman Teuchi, rasanya aku akan mendapat mimpi buruk saja. Hahaha..." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lepas

Sakura yang melihatnya pun tertawa lepas seperti Naruto...

"wah aku juga sepertinya akan jadi pelanggan di kedai ramen ini hahaha..." kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"tentu saja Sakura-chan, sudah ku bilang kan, kau tidak akan pernah melewatkan hari tanpa menyantap ramen disini hahhaahaaa..."

"hahaha... Naruto kau bisa saja, itu terlalu berlebihakan..."

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, sehabis ini kau mau kemana, kau kan orang baru disini, bagaiman kalau ku ajak berkeliling saja?" tanya Naruto setelah keluar dari kedai ramen.

"emmm... aku mau pulang saja Naruto, soalnya tadi habis membersihkan apertemenku, jadi agak lelah, hehehe... tidak apa-apakan?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke Naruto.

"ohh... baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku antar kau pulang saja ya, tidak baikkan kalau seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini."

"hehe baiklah Naruto, tapi apa tidak merepotkan mu?" tanya Sakura

"sudahlah aku tulus, hehehe... jangan-jangan kau takut aku akan melakukan hal-hal jahat kepadamu heh, awww... apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis karena mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Naruto kau ini ada-ada saja, ya sudah ayo cepat"

"Hei... Sakura-chan, ayo naik motor ku, kau mau jalan kaki hah?" tanya Naruto.

"ohh... Kau bawa kendaraan ya Naruto, hehehe... aku tidak melihatnya tadi"

"ya sudah ayo naik, jangan lupa pengangan kepada ku ya Sakura-chan... hahaha..."ucap Naruto sambil tertawa nista.

"APA... yang benar saja, aku tidak mau memeluk mu" pekik Sakura.

"Hahahaha... terserah kau saja, tapi jangan menyesal ya..." kata naruto tetap dengan tawa nistanya, sambil menyalakan motornya...

"Naruto yang benar saja, i-ini... NARUTOOOO..." jerit Sakura saat Naruto melesat kejalan raya dengan begitu cepat alias ugal-ugalan.

o0o

"Haahh... haaahh..." Sakura pun mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di apartemennya.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa, hahaha... apa aku bilang kau menyesalkan tidak mau menurutiku... heheh."

"KAU..." Tunjuk Sakura tepat didepan muka Naruto " mau membunuhku HAH, aku bisa terkena serangan jantung bakaaa..."pekik Sakura.

"heheehh... maaf Sakura-chan, lain kali tidak akan ku ulangi... hehehe." Sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto minta maaf kepada Sakura.

"haaahh... sudahlah, apa kau mau masuk sebentar Naruto, akan ku buatkan ocha hangat untuk mu, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku dan menteraktir ramen tadi". Kata Sakura kepada Naruto, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hemm... boleh juga, hehehe baiklah ayo masuk" Naruto masuk ke apartemen Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kenapa jendela kamar mu tidak ditutup, kan bahaya ini sudah malam, nanti kau bisa masuk angin Sakura-chan kalau tidur dengan kondisi jendela terbuka, ceroboh sekali" Naruto pun berjalan mendekatkan dirinya kejendela Sakura yang belum ditutup. "ehhh... jendelanya tidak bisa ditutup, seprtinya engsel jendelanya macet" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sakura.

"ehehe... ano Naruto, itu memang sudah rusak, jadi tidak bisa ditutup, hehehe.."

"Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak dilaporkan kepada pemilik apartemennya, kalau jendelanya rusak begini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajar yang berubah menjadi serius.

"eh... sudahla Naruto tidak masal..."

"Sakura-chan, Apartemenmu ini juga banya yang rusak begini, kau menyewa disini dalam kondisi apertemen yang memang sudah rusak ya." Tanya Naruto yang menyela perkataan Sakura.

"I-itu, Naruto sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu hehehe... sebaiknya aku buatkan ocha untuk mu ya..." Sakura pun berlari menuju dapur mininya untuk membuat ocha.

"Sakura-chan..." lirih Naruto sambil menatap kondisi apartemen Sakura yang kelihatan tidak layak huni itu.

"Ini dia Ochanya, silahkan diminum Naruto. Heheh..."

Sruuuppp... Naruto menikmati ocha hangat buatan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada lagi-laki itu.

"Enak... Sakura-chan, kau kenapa tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kumohon ini adalah kehidupan ku, kita juga baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi tidak semestinya kau mencampuri kehidupan ku, mengetilah Naruto..." jawab Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura begitu hanya menatapnya dengan nanar dan akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

" haaahh... baiklah Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan mencampurinya, tapi izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki apartemen mu yang rusak besok, kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan laki-laki untuk memperbaikinyakan. Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"iya deh, apa boleh buat..." Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tanpa mencoba membantah keinginan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau sebenarnya tinggal dimana, dan kenapa malah ingin tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Aku tinggal di Oto, dan kesini karena aku diterima berkuliah di Konoha University. Kalau kau tinggal dimana Naruto, dan kuliah dimana?" tanya balik Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Ohhh... hehehe ternyata kau itu kuliah ya, aku tinggal tidak jauh dari pusat kota, dan aku sebenarnnya juga kuliah disana, tapi aku ini adalah senpai mu Sakura-chan, hahahaha..." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa girang.

"ehhh... ternyata kau adalah senpai ku, ya ampun aku tidak percaya hehehe... Senpaiiiii..."

Mereka pun akhirnya terus berbicara dengan riangnya sampai akhirnya Naruto permisi pulang karena hari sudah semakin malam.

o0o

dipagi hari yang cerah Sakura berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju tempat kerjanya yang baru...

"Huuhhhh... akhirnya sampai... untung tidak terlambat." Ucap gadis itu pelan yang mungkin hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura pun memulai kerjanya dicafe itu, mulai dari mengepel lantai, mengelap jendela sampai mengangkat box-box persedian makanan dan Sakura bekerja sampai malam hari ketika cafe tutup pada jam 22.00.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih atas bantuannya..." ucap Sakura seraya berogiji ria.

Sakura berjalan pulang dari cafe menuju apartemennya karena jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

"ukh... badanku sakit semua, padahal baru satu hari berkerja tapi sudah selelahh ini..."

Sakura berjalan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di apartemennya, ia pun dikejutkan oleh seseorang...

"SAKURAAAAA... dari mana saja kauuu haaahhh..." pekik Naruto yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Na-Naruto, kenepa ada disini?" tanya Sakura yang masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"kau ini, aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu harian tahuuuu... teganya kau membiarkan ku terlantar Sakura-chan, aku sangat khawatir kepadamu. Kita bahkan tidak saling bertukar nomer ponselkan? Haaahhh aku laparrrr karena menunggumu seharian Sakura-chan..." omel Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa, Naruto kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih, menungguku seharian? Dasar, seharusnya jika aku tidak ada di apartemen kau pulang saja, dan kembali lain waktu, bukannya malah menunnguku seharian seperi ini. Kau mau menyiksa dirimu sendiri ya. Tadi aku dari pagi berkerja dan baru pulang sekarang Naruto, lain kali jika aku tidak ada disini kau jangn menungguku terlalu lama begini. Dasar kau ini Naruto haaa..." Sakura pun membalas omelan Naruto dengan ceramah panjangnya..

Sampai pada akhirnya pertengkaran kecil itu dihentikan oleh suara perut keduanya yang meraung minta diisi. Keduanya pun terdiam dan saling bertatapan, sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menggeret Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan bersama di kedai ramen langganannya.

"Pamannnn... aku tambah satu mangkuk lagi ramen spesialnya yaaaaa..."

"Naruto kau makannya banyak sekali, tidak baik terlalu berlebihan makannya Naruto. Ck, kau ini." Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat Naruto yang makan ramen dengan porsi yang tidak wajar.

"Heheheeh... ahu hahal hahura-han. (aku lapar Sakura-chan)". Awwwwww...

"Baka telan dulu makanan mu itu baru bicara, kau ini jorok sekali Naruto."

Naruto hanya meringis menanggapi Sakura yang memarahinya sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Eh Naruto, sebenarnya kedai ini tutup jam berapa sih? Inikan sudah jam 23.15, apa kedai ramennya buka 24 jam?" tanya Sakura.

"Em... seharusnya sudah tutup sih, tapi mungkin karena aku ini pelanggan yang spesial. HAHAHAHAH..." ungkapan dan tawa renyah Naruto membuat Sakura cengo.

"ck, yang benar saja kau ini... ini sudah malam, ayo cepat habiskan ramen mu itu Naruto"

"kenhu hasha Hahula hhan (Tentu saja Sakura-chan)..." ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

"Haaaah... percuma saja menasihatimu, cepatlah..." bicara Sakura dengan tampang malas.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku dikota Konoha ini, minggu depan sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Bagaimana caraku membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan berkuliah, pasti akan sangat melelahkan dan membuat kondisi tubuh ini menjadi menurun kesehatannya. Pagi hari kuliah dan setelah pulang kuliah maka harus berkerja paruh waktu, belum lagi akan ada berbagai tukas-tugas kuliah yang akan menumpuk. Haahhh... libur hanya hari minggu, dan libur itu pun akan dihabiskan untuk berjualan pernak-pernik perhiasan buatanku, jika tidak berjualan maka tidak akan mendapat uang tambahan. Haaahhh...

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau terus saja menghela nafas Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sensei kepadaku. Heii... mungkin kalian bingung kanapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei kan? Itu karena dia adalah orang yang mengajarkan cara membuat kopi juga kue-kue kepada kami para pegawainya. Dan semua pegawai di cafe ini memangilnya dengan sebutan itu.

**End Sakura POV**

"Ah... Etto... hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang disebut jalan kehidupan Kakashi sensei hehehe..." balas Sakura dengan meniru kalimat ala Kakashi.

"Ya ampun... ternyata kau sedang mengklasifikasi arti dari kehidupan itu ya. Hemm... itu sesuatu yang akan membuat kehidupanmu dapat berjalan sesuai dengan gejolak positif kehidupan yang kau jalani, dan akan mengubah jalan kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik, sehingga kau tidak akan tersesat disuatu jalan yang bernama 'Kehidupan'." Puitis Kakashi sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan bergaya ala seseorang yang tengah berfikir serius mengenai masalah kenegaraan.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi pun hanya bisa cengo dengan tampang errr...

"Ehehehe... begitulah... emmm... yang dinamakan kehidupan..." sahut Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Setelah sekian jam berkerja akhirnya tibalah hal yang paling dinanti oleh semua pegawai di cafe itu. Yap... saatnya tutup.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Sakura yang tengah berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam. Suasana yang begitu indah di Konoha yang banyak terdapat kelap-kelip lampu dan juga bintang serta bulan yang menghiasi malam ini menambah kesan indah bagi Sakura. Ketika melewati sebuah taman Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sambil terbelalak dan menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri...

"Apa yang orang itu lakukan?"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Makasihhh minasan...

hehehe

semoga ff q ini tidak mengecewakan ya walaupun belum ada sasunya... :3

RnR yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**B****isakah?**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**H****aruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo, alur berantakan, DLDR dll.**

**Se****lamat Membaca**

**Chapter 2**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Sakura yang tengah berjalan di kegelapan malam memecah suasana yang begitu indah di Konoha, yang banyak terdapat kerlap-kerlip lampu dan juga bintang serta bulan yang menghiasi malam ini. Ketika melewati sebuah taman Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri...

"Apa yang orang itu lakukan?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini, ini hanya satu-satunya jalan menuju Apartemen ku," ucapnya lagi.

Sakura hanya terdiam di jalan taman itu, lalu beberapa saat kemuadian ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dengan agak tergesah. Sakura merasa sangat takut karena di kursi taman tepat di sebelah ia berjalan ada seorang pria yang sedang mabuk dan terus menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Sakura yang mulai khawatir atas keselamatan dirinya itu terus berusaha mengawasi pria itu dan berjalan semakin cepat.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pria itu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ke arahnya. Dengan semakin ketakutan dan tergesah gadis musim semi itu terus dan terus mempercepat langkahnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura mulai berlari dan pria asing itu juga ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Greppp...

Pria mabuk itu berhasil menangkap lengan Sakura.

"Lepaskannn... ," sambil terus memukul pria asing itu Sakura memekik minta pertolongan.

"Diamlah...," dengan seringainya pria tegap itu berusaha membekap mulut Sakura dan membawanya entah menuju kemana.

"MAU APA kauu... mpppp...," suara Sakura terhenti di saat lelaki itu membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Argggg... Sial apa yang kau lakukan HAH?" Pria itu berteriak ketika Sakura menggigit tangannya dan menendang selangkangannya dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai Sakura.

Sakura berlari menuju arah keluar dari taman itu dengan bertelannjang kaki karena sepatu yang dipakainya patah.

'Sial kenapa sepi sekali, bagaimana ini?' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya dengan gusar.

Brukkk...

"Ahh... Sa-sakit...," lirih Sakura yang terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

Sakura memandang pria di depannya dengan ketakutan, sampai akhirnya isak tangis gadis itu mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya, dan air matanya menetes menuruni pipi ranumnya.

"Hiksss... ja-jangan sakiti ak-aku," ucap Sakura dengan gemetaran.

Pria itu hanya diam dan memandang Sakura yang masih terduduk di jalan dengan isak tangisnya.

"Hn?"

.

.

.

"Jangan ganggu gadis itu, dia milikku hik...," ucap pria mabuk itu.

"Apa maumu?" ucap pria yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Aku bilang dia itu MILIKKU... MILIKKU hik...,"

'Eh, pria ini bukan teman pemabuk itu,' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya

"To-tolong aku hiksss...,"

Pria itu kembali menatap Sakura dan menatap pemabuk itu kemudian berkata sesuatu kepada si pemabuk itu.

"Hn, pergi dari sini," ucap pria itu dengan tenang.

"Beraninya kau SIALAN...,"

Pria mabuk itu berlari kearah pria yang ditabrak Sakura dan berusaha menghajarnya dengan sebuah pukulan di wajah, tetapi dengan cepat pria revan itu menghentikan serangan pemabuk itu lalu menghajarnya sampai babak belur dan pingsan.

.

.

.

Sakura yang ketakutan melihat dua pria tinggi itu baku hantam hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di jalan taman karena lemas dan gemetara.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki pria yang telah menyelamatkan Sakura terdengar jelas di malam yang sepi ini. Lelaki itu mendekati Sakura dan kemudian memandangnya sebentar lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan menundukan kepalanya lalu berucap pelan.

"A-arigatou...,"

"Hn, tak masalah. Berdirilah." seru pemuda itu pada Sakura.

"Iya... Akhh...," pekik Sakura ketika merasakan sakit di kaki kirinya.

Pria itu kembali berjongkok dan melihat kaki Sakura yang tanpa sepatu, dia memperhatikan kaki Sakura yang penuh dengan luka lecet, lalu memegang kaki kiri Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akhh... sakit, ap-apa yang...," belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Tenanglah, kau terkilir." ucapnya sambil memijat di bagian pergelangna kaki Sakura.

"Aduduhhh... su... akhhh...," pekik Sakura.

"Hn, sudah tak apa."

Sakura yang sudah dua kali di tolong oleh pria itu kemudian kembali mengucapkan kata'terima kasih', lalu Sakura berdiri dengan dibantu oleh pria revan yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku... aku tidak tau kalau tidak ada anda maka entah jadi apa nasipku ini. Aku Haruno Sakura, anda?" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau jadi terlihat menyedihkan jika tersenyum sambil bersimbah air mata begitu." ucap Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura intens.

"Eh, a-ah iya...," ucap Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya memakai punggung tangannya.

o0o

Sakura dan Sasuke pun akhirnya berjan bersama dalam keadaan diam, belum sampai sepuluh meter berjalan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang berjalan pincang. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda revan itu menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke mobilnya yang ada di parkiran.

"Kyaaaa... ap-apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-san?"

"Diamlah, kau terlalu membuang waktu ku."

"Ta-tapi, aku bisa ja...,"

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat penolakan Sakura, lalu secepat kilat menyela ucapan gadis yang ada digendongannya itu.

"Kau mau disini bersamanya?" ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh kearah pria mabuk yang masih pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke kembali menegang, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sedangkan Sasuke yang mlihat reaksi Sakura hanya menyeringai menang.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobilnya Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memasukkan Sakura kedalam mobilnya.

"Uchiha-san, tidak perlu seperti ini, tempat tinggalku hanya beberapa blok lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Kau ingin berjalan dalam keadaan begini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kaki Sakura dengan dagunya.

"Aa... etto, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Ck, tunjukkan saja alamatmu."

Merekapun kemudian menuju Apartemen Sakura dengan mobil Sasuke. Di tengah perjalan Sakura berusaha memecah kesunyian dengan menanyakan mengenai prihal apa yang mendatangkan Sasuke ke taman itu di malam hari begini.

"Uchiha-san, sudah... sudah sampai," ucap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan ucapan Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menghentikan laju mobilnya saja.

Clek...

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia pun beralih ke arah Sakura dan membantunya membuka pintu.

"Ah, terima kasih Uchiha-san... sebaiknya sampai di sini saja."

"Hn."

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemennya, tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah Sakura kembali merasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya dan ia pun memekik tertahan dengan agak kuat.

"Ukh...,"

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kesakitan hanya menatapnya datar dan kemudian kembali menggendongnya, sedangkan Sakura yang ada dalam dekapan dan gendongan Sasuke hanya kembali memekik karena terkejutannya terhadap tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Sasuke kembali terdengar di telinga mereka.

"SAKURAAAA... dari mana saja kau? Eh... kenapa kau bisa bersama Teme?" ucap Naruto heboh dan terkejut ketika melihat Sakura digendongan Sasuke.

De javu bagi Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menggumam seadanya saja.

"Hoy Teme apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakura-chan hah?"

"Na-naruto tenang dulu, sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Uchiha-san bisahkah menurunkanku?" ucap Sakura seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali bingung dengan dua orang di depannya itu, ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat agak berantakan dengan kaki yang tidak memakai sepatu juga penuh luka, lalu ia menatap mata Sasuke dan seolah memberi tatapan 'apa ini ulahmu?', sedangkan Sasuke yang menyadari arti tatapan Naruto hanya mendegus saja.

Sakura pun dengan cepat membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk.

"Em silahkan, Naruto dan Uchiha-san. Duduklah!" seru Sakura kepada dua orang lelaki itu.

"Hahhh, Aku ambil P3K dan air hangat dulu, setelah itu kalian harus menjelaskan kepada ku Sakura-chan, Teme." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Heii Naruto biar aku saja, kenapa ini seperti jadi kau yang tuan rumahnya?" pekik Sakura yang kesal melihat tingkah sesuka hati Naruto.

"Sudahlah kakimu sedang sakit."

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura membersihkan dan mengobati kakinya, merekapun mulai kembali ke tema awal.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian jelaskan kepadaku." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Uchiha-san itu menolongku dari pemabuk, sudah... lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di depan Apartemenku Naruto? Jangan bilang kau menungguku seharian lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang agak meninggi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan meminum Ocha buatan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu aku berniat mengajakmu makan ramen setelah kau selesai kerja, aku ke tempat kerjamu tapi para pelayan di sana bilang kau sudah pulang, lalu langsung saja aku ke Apartenmu tapi pintunya malah terkunci menyebalkan... waktu ku telepon juga tidak aktif. Tentu saja aku khawatir Sakura-chan... dan ketika kau kembali malah digendong Teme segala. Aku kan jadi berfikir aneh-aneh, jangan-jangan si Teme menyakiti awww... Sakura-chan kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Naruto sambil merengut dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san itu tadi menolongku Naruto, kan tadi sudah ku jelaskan... kau ini dasar." Ucap Sakura yang mulai kesal menanggapi omelan Naruto.

"Ah baiklah, jadi Teme kenapa kau bisa meolong Sakura-chan?"

"Ck, Naruto tadikan sudah ku jelaska..."

Kriukkk... kriukkk...

Sontak Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengan suara lapar dari Naruto dan juga dirinya, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kedua orang yang tengah kelaparan itu.

"Ayo kita ke Ichirakuuu...," pekik Naruto girang.

"Naruto dasar, Ichiraku pasti sudah tutup, lagi pula mana mugkin aku ke sana dalam keadaan beginikan, kau ini," Ucap Sakura yang seraya menunjuk ke dua kakinya yang terluka dan tengah ditempeli plester.

"Benar juga ya HAHAHAHA... tapi aku laparrrr... Teme ayo kita masak!" ucap Naruto yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Ck, lepaskan." Decih Sasuke.

"Lho, Naruto kau bisa masak?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Hahaha... tenang saja Sakura-chan, Teme itu jago masak loh." Naruto berkata sambil terawa dan menunjuk Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan girang Naruto hanya bisa cengo dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tanya kau baka Narutooo..." ucap Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Bodoh' kepada Naruto.

"Ah... sudahlah ayo masak Teme aku laparrrr." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menggeret Sasuke.

"Dasar Naruto." Sakura berucap pelan sambil terenyum.

TBC

A/N:

Terima kasih Minnasan yang udah membaca dan rifyu ff q ini, gimana menurut kalian ceritanya terlalu aneh dan pasaran ka? :3

Hihihi ikuti terus ya ff ini dan jangan lupa beri aku kritikan dan sarannnn, aku sangat membutuhkannya sebagai anak kemaren sore :D... RnR terus ya...

Oh ya untuk chap depan masih dalam proses penghayalan ku xD jadi belum bisa ngasih bocoran :D.

Salam Sayang

***zhaErza (Nurmayliza Sinaga)**

**Balasan:**

**haru no baka: **Hai juga, huaaaa... terima kasih telah menyadarkan ku dan memberi saran. Awalnya aku agak heran waktu kamu bilang aku selalu nulis 'haha-hehe' disetiap percakapan, tapi setelah ku baca ulang ternyata oh ternyata yang kamu bilang benar. Aku jadi aneh sendiri waktu bacanya loh xD. Untung saja kamu mengingatkan ku :D makasih... Masalah alur itu memang di sengaja cepat karena nanti lau diperlambat jadi SakuNaru semua di chap 1,2 bahkan mungkin 3. tapi aku tetep coba untuk memperlambatnya lagi dan memperjelasnya. Sekali lagi makasih . RnR lagi ya.

**na chan:**Makasih, ia ini aku dah buat SasuSaku kok aku juga Savers. Ini da diapdet silakan dibaca dan kayanya nachan bakal pnasaran lagi deh hihi. RnR lagi ya :D

**sausakulovers:** Ia ini dah ada SasuSakunya silahkan di kritik dan sarannya ya :D. Makasih dah RnR.

**hanazono yuri:** Yuri-chan sankyuu... ini silahkan dibaca RnR lagi yaaa... :D

**Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan:** Makasih :D silahkan dibaca RnR lagi ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**B****isakah?**

**By: z****haErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**H****aruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Inspirasi: Komik Love in Cafe Cappuccino**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo, alur berantakan, lumayan dipenuhi Naruto dan Sakura, DLDR****, RnR,**** dll.**

**"..." bicara**

**'...' Dalam hati**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura terduduk dengan sesekali melihat kakinya yang penuh dengan plaster, ia menatap jengah kedua pria yang tengah sibuk mengobrak abrik dapurnya, khususnya pemua berambut kuning yang kelihatan paling menyibukkan diri dengan mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Teme, ini diletakkan dimana?" ucap Naruto yang nampak bingung dengan mangkuk-mangkuk yang penuh dengan makanan yang berada di tangannya.

"Hn, di meja situ saja."

Mereka pun akhirnya selesai memasak, yah walaupun di sini Sasuke yang mendominasi dan Naruto hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas. Mereka pun melanjutkan dengan membersihkan dapur Sakura.

"Emmm... Sasuke kau sebenarnya memang benar menyelamatkan Sakura-chan kan? Kau bukannya ingin sengaja menolongnya agar kau bisa menjadikannya korbanmu kan?" Naruto berucap serius kepada Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Hn, menurutmu?" jawab ambigu Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

"Jangan hanya mempermainkan wanita, sebaiknya kau cari gadis yang baik dan membina hubungan yang serius, dan jangan coba-coba menjadikan Sakura-chan sebagai korbanmu." Naruto kembali berucap sambil meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk di tangannya menuju meja yang berada di dapur itu.

"Hn." Sasuke berucap malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hahhh... percuma saja, terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai kau menyakitinya Teme." Ucap Naruto, sementara Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mendengus saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke tempat Sakura berada dan mengajaknya makan di dapur. Setelah makan selesai Naruto dan Sasuke kembali membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk dan setelah itu berpamit pulang.

o0o

**Sakura POV**

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu aku berada di Konoha, menjalankan aktifitasku sebagai seorang mahasiswi dan seorang pelayan paruh waktu. Di kota ini aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, mulai dari pemilik Cafe yang ramah dan suka senyum walau senyumnya tidak kelihatan karena tetutup masker, pemilik Apartemen yang baik walau suka mengarang buku-buku yang menurutku aneh, punya teman yang akrab dan sangat cantik karena rambut kuning panjangnya dan mata birunya seperti lautan walau dia itu adalah ratu gosip err, lalu ada Naruto yang baik dan sangat ehemperhatianehem walau selalu hiper aktif dan kekanakan, Naruto sudah tiga hari dia pergi ke luar negeri katanya ingin ketempat kenalannya yang entah siapa dan dia benar-benar merahasiakannya dariku karena ingin mengenalkan kenalannya secara khusus nanti, dasar menyebalkan, tapi jujur saja aku benar-benar merindukannya. Oh satu lagi ada Sasuke-san, maksudnya Sasuke, tidak heran aku memanggilnya begitu karena Naruto bilang agar lebih akrab dan untungnya Sasuke juga tidak ambil pusing. Kami bertiga juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mengenai Sasuke, menurutku dia itu sebenarnya baik walau lebih sering berwajah datar, angkuh, cukup arogan, selalu tersenyum sinis dan menyeringai yang bagiku cukup menakutkan, tapi meski terlihat dingin begitu dia itu cukup menyenangkan juga.

Aku saja sudah tiga kali ditolong oleh Sasuke, mulai dari menyelamatkanku dari pemabuk, lalu ditolong saat terjatuh di taman ketika berjualan pernak-pernik dihari minggu, dan yang terakhir saat ditolong olehnya ketika hampir pingsan di Apartemenku beberapa hari lalu pada hari sabtu, Sasuke jadi seperti dewa penolongku saja.

**End Sakura POV**

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya dengan sambil bergumam dan berfikir keras, pasalnya lagi-lagi Naruto dengan sesuka hatinya memperbaki Apartemennya, lelaki itu berkunjung ke kediamannya dan melihat ada atap yang kembali bocor dan kemudian langsung memperbaikinya lagi.

"Hahhh... apa yang harus ku berikan padanya, dia sudah terlalu baik karena sudah memperbaiki tempat tinggalku. Kan biayanya cukup mahal." Sakura mengguman sambil terus berjalan lesu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura pun tiba di kediamannya, ia pun akhirnya masuk dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri lalu mengisi perutnya.

Setelah makan Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi pemilik Cafe untuk meminta izin besok.

"Hallo, Kakashi-sensei...," ucap Sakura yang tengah menghubungi pemilik Cafe itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Ucap suara Kakashi di seberang sana.

"Begini, besok aku hanya akan masuk kerja paruh waktu saja, dari jam 2 siang, soalnya ada yang harus ku kerjakan Sensei...," ucap Sakura sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaiman ya... kau tahu kan Sakura besok itu akhir pekan dan seperti biasa pasti Cafe akan ramai penggunjung. Hmm... begini saja, bagaiman jika kau besok datang sebelum makan siang. Maka kami di sini tidak akan kekurangan pelayan," ucap Kakashi.

"Hmmm... Baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju. Terimakasi Kakashi-Sensei."

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari pemilik Cafe, Sakura pun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan dan perlengkapannya untuk membuat pernak-pernik. Sakura langsung mengerjakan apa yang ingin dibuatnya tanpa mempedulikan detik jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam lewat di jarum pendeknya.

.

.

.

Di Cafe yang nyaman itu terlihat cukup ramai dengan berbagai macam pengunjung yang mulai menjalankan ritualnya untuk sekedar cemilan makan siang.

"Dimana Sakura, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah datang ini hampir waktunya makan siang...," ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Sasuke berucap kepada seseorang berambut perak yang sedang sibuk memerintah pelayan bawahannya.

"Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur Sasuke, ruangan mu ada di lantai atas jika kau ingin memeriksa dokumen-dokumen keuangan itu." ucap Kakashi malas melihat pemuda elit di depannya sedang menatapnya tajam seperti biasa.

"Mana Sakura?"

"Oh dia belum datang, ada apa kau mencarinya kau ingin belajar membuat kue atau cappuccino hmmm... aku kira kau sudah sangat ahli dalam memasak. Aku cukup penasaran apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus? Aku dengar kalian cukup dekat bukan? tapi seharusnya sebagai pemilik Cafe ini kau jangan hanya sibuk mengencani pelayan wanita di sini, jadi ja...," ucapan PxL Kakashi terputus ketika Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Ck, aku tidak minta pendapat mu." Potong Sasuke tajam.

"Hahh... baiklah kembali ketema awal, seharusnya dia sudah datang tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya terlambat, padahal selama tiga minggu lebih ini dia pelayan yang tepat waktu, ponselnya juga tidak di angkat."

"Hn." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Sasuke melenggang pergi dari hadapa Kakashi, dan Kakashi yang melihat tingkah atasannya itu hanya menatap malas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, sambil terus menghubungi seseorang walau terus saja tidak diangkat.

"Ck, apa yang di lakukannya sampai tidak mengangkat ponselnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menuju Apartemen Sakura, ia mengetuk pintu tapi siempunya Apartemen tetap tidak membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai tidak mengangkat ponselnya dan membuka pintunya." Gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghubungi ponsel Sakura kembali, dan deringan ponsel gadis pink itu terdengar dari luar Apartementnya. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil kembali dan kembali menghubungi ponsel Sakura.

'Dia ada di dalam, kenapa tidak diangkat?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya

"Sakura, ini aku..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu dan menghubungi ponsel Sakura kembali.

"Ck, dia memang ada di dalam, kalau begini..."

**BRAKKK...**

Tendangan Sasuke berhasil menjebol pintu yang sudah kelihatan lapuk itu. Sasuke cukup kaget dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura yang terbaring dilantai yang cukup berserakan dengan manik-manik dan juga berbagai pernak-pernik perhiasan buatan tangan itu.

Sasuke langsung menuju Sakura dan membopongnya ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sakura... hey sadarlah...," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gadis itu.

"Engg...,"

" Hn, sadarlah...,"

"Sa-sasuke-san... ada apa?" ucap Sakura pelan

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas di sofa, melihat Sakura yang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, Sasuke pun membantu Sakura mendudukkan gadis merah muda itu. dengan pelan Sasuke membantu Sakura.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sa-sasuke...," ucap Sakura pelan kemudian meminum teh buatan temannya itu dengan pelan.

"Hn."

Setelah hampir setengah jam berada dirumah Sakura, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan makan siang, karena melihat persediaan makanan dirumah gadis musim semi itu telah menipis.

"Eh, tidak usah Sasuke, aku tidak apa kok...,"

"Tidak ada bantahan." Ucap Sasuke terkesan perintah.

"Hahh... Kau ini, dasar...," Sakura hanya menatap kesal Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai menang dihadapannya itu.

o0o

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari Apartemennya. Merekapun masuk dan mendudukkan diri, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kelihatan bingung memilih makanan yang ingin dipesan. Dia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman samar-samar dari gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu, 'mahal-mahal' dan 'aku tidak ada bawa uang' seperti itulah yang terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Pesan saja sesuka mu, aku teraktir." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Tidak usah repot-repot Sasuke, aku...,"

"Cepatlah, Sakura." Sasuke berucap malas ketika melihat Sakura yang masih bingung dengan makanan apa yang mau dipesannya.

Setelah makan siang Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

**Sakura POV**

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan santai di taman sambil melihat-lihat taman yang cukup rindang karena banyak pepohonan dan juga anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke sesekali, wajahnya terlihat datar dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipirkannya, tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak kecil menghampiri kami.

"Kakakkk...," teriak gadis kecil itu kepadaku.

"Ya, ada apa adik manis," kata ku sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Apa... apa gelang yang minggu lalu aku beli bisa dibuat lagi kak? Soalnya teman ku ingin gelang yang sama juga...,"

"Tentu saja, minggu depan pasti sudah jadi." Ucap ku riang kepada kedua anak itu.

"Yeyyy... baiklah terima kasih kakak" serempak kedua gadis kecil itu memekik senang kepadaku.

"Sama-sama."

Rasanya aku jadi mendapatkan kekuatan dan semangat kembali dalam membuat aksesoris, tapi pertama-tama aku akan membuat aksesoris untuk laki-laki, misalnya aksesoris yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menolong dan meneraktirku makan tadi. Gelang dengan desain hitam rasanya simple dan cocok untuk Sasuke.

**End Sakura POV**

"Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke yang melihat langsung ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Eh, tidak... tidak kok... hehe," Sakura yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke langsung terbata.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahunya saja.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaannnn... Aku kangennn...," teriak suara cempreng yang berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari dunia khayalnya.

"Eh, Narutooo...,"pekik Sakura heboh.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membersihkan lantai Cafe, ia langsung memeluk Sakura untuk melepas rindu dengan temannya itu. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa memerah saja, dan jantungnya juga langsung berdetak tak karuan.

"Oh, akhirnya... sudah ku duga kau pasti lagi berkerja Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke Ichiraku, aku sudah hampir mati karena tidak menyantap ramen lezat itu." ucap Naruto girang.

"Ano, Naruto aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perkerjaan ini. Nanti Kakashi-sensei bisa marah."

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengatasi itu. Sudahlah ayo cepat, aku lapar Sakura-chan,"

Pada akhirnya Sakura langsung digeret Naruto ke kedai ramen langganan mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan kuliahnya kemudian langsung menuju ketempat kerjanya setelah sebelumnya berganti pakaian dan makan siang terlebih dahulu. Sakura masuk ke dalam Cafe itu kemudian menuju ke ruang ganti pakaian, setelah berganti pakaian ia pun bergegas ke luar ruangan untuk membersikan meja dan mencuci piring.

"Pssstt... pssttt... itu loh yang digosipkan dekat dengan Naruto-sama dan Sasuke-sama, dia kira dia itu siapa...," samar-samar Sakura mendengar beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengosipkan tentang kedekatannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hey... kau anak baru," ucap pelayan yang bernama Tayuya.

"Ya, ada apa Tayuya-senpai?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Kulihat kau cukup akrab ya dengan Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama? Sebaiknya kau jangan besar kepala dan berharap lebih pada Sasuke-sama, apalagi pada Naruto-sama karena dia ramah dan baik. Kau itu tidak pantas dengannya, dia itu anak orang kaya dan mana mungkin mau dengan gadis sepertimu, dunianya beda dengan mu." Ucap Tayuya kepada Sakura.

"Eh... Aku tidak tahu itu, aku tid...,"

"Dasar munafik, kau hanya mengincar uangnya sajakan." Tayuya memotong ucapan Sakura, dan membuat gadis merah muda itu langsung terdiam dan pergi meniggalkan mereka.

'Aku tidak tahu itu...' Sakura berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Hai Sakura-chan, eh kau kenapa? Kelihatan lesu sekali." Tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas Sakura yang kelihatan berbeda menurut mereka karena tidak seceria biasanya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto, oh ya mau pesan apa Naruto dan Sasuke...," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh.

'Padahal kami sudah sedekat ini, tapi ternyata matahari itu tetap tidak bisa ku raih... dunia kami terlalu berbeda... matahari tidak bisa menyatu dengan bulan, jika bulan mencoba mendekati matahari dan mencoba mensejajarkannya, maka yang akan lahir adalah kegelapa gerhana.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memandang nanar Naruto.

"Kami mau cemilan siang nih, aku pesan cup cake yang rasa buah dan satu mangkuk ice crim vanila dengan ekstera coklat leleh. Lalu jus melon dan kue kering rasa kacang ya yang ada taburan kejunya diatasnya. Kalau kau Teme?"

"Hn, jus tomat tanpa gula satu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya." Sakura berucap sambil berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

'Aku yang seperti ini mana bisa menjadi pasangannya, jika impianku terwujud bisakah kami lebih dekat? Naruto... apakah aku boleh menyukaimu... bisakah aku... bisakah aku mengharapkan lebih kepadamu? Bisakah?' Sakura berjalan lesu ke dapur, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, dengan cepat ia pun menghapusnya.

"Loh Sakura-chan mana?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan wanita yang menggantikan Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, Sakura sedang mencuci piring."

"Oh...,"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun memakan cemilan siang mereka sambil berbica bisnis keluarga dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Hei Sakura-chan, nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan seseorang. Hahaha pasti kau penasarankan, dia yang waktu itu kuceritakan loh." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Wah, benarkah... baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam akan ku tunggu kalian, jam berapa kira-kira?"

"Emmm... jam tujuh saja. Ya sudah sampai nanti malam Sakura-chan."

"Ya... sampai jumpa Naruto, Sasuke... hati-hati."

o0o

Malam hari seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto, ia datang jam tujuh dengan seorang kenalannya.

"Sakura-chan... kemarilah ini aku kenalkan dengan seseorang." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Eh...," Sakura kehabisan kata dan cukup terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik yang anggun berada di samping Naruto, ia semakin merasa sesak ketika melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Nah, Sakura-chan ini dia yang ingin ku kenalkan dengan mu, namanya Hinata. Hinata-chan ini Sakura dia yang sering ku ceritakan dengan mu itu loh... hehehe." Ucap Naruto antusias dengan tawa yang terus menghiasi wajah ramahnya.

"Sa-salam kenal, a-aku Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu dan senyum tulus di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura tersadar ketika mendengar suara halus Hinata.

"Iya salam kenal juga, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura membungkukkan badannyanya sambil tersenyum pula walau agak dipaksakan.

"Hehehe... kalian jangan malu-malu begitu. Oh iya Sakura-chan, Hinata adalah Tunanganku dan aku harap kalian bisa akrab ya, aku juga...,"

DEG

Seketika Sakura seperti terhempas dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang, suara Naruto yang masih mengoceh perihal tunangannya tidak dihiraukaanya lagi. Ia merasa seperti sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

"Bagaiman Sakura-chan, kau mau tidak menemani Hinata-chan kapan-kapan, agar kalian lebih akrab nanti...," Naruto berucap sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Eh... apa Naruto...,"

"Kapan-kapan nanti mau tidak kau pergi berbelanja atau apa bersama Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"I-iya...,"

"Te-terima kasih Sakura-chan, a-aku senang sekali punya teman seperti mu." Ucapan Hinata membuatnya melihat ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu.

'Dia cantik, anggun dan baik hati, terlihat bersinar dan seperti cahaya yang selalu bersama matahari.' Sakura berucap dalam hati.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan ayo kita ke kedai ramen, sebaiknya kau minta izin saja."

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa,"

"Eh, kenapa Sakura-chan. Tega sekali ayolahhhh...," rengek Naruto pada Sakura dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku sudah terlalu banyak libur, dan bahkan belum sampai satu bulan berkerja, bisa-bisa aku dipecat nanti...,"

"Hahhh... Sakura-chan tidak asyik nih...," Naruto berucap sambil bergaya sok ngambek yang mengundang tawa kecil Hinata.

"Hmm, lagi pula nanti aku kan akan menemani Hinata-san, jadi setelah itu juga bisa makan ramen lagi kan?"

"Benar juga... hahaha... baiklah kami pergi dulu ya. Daaaa..." Naruto berucap sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tidak lupa dengan cengirannya itu.

Sakura hanya menatap nanar kedua sepasang kekasih yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah itu.

'Sakit...," katanya dalam hati sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju Apartemennya setelah selesai berkerja di Cafe, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai tiba di sebuah taman dekat Aparemennya. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti, lalu menghampiri salah satu kursi taman dan duduk disitu. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mulai berjatuhan, hatinya hancur dan dia benar-benar merasa kasihan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kira kau seharusnya mengalami teroma di tempat ini, mengingat kau pernah dikejar-kejar pemabuk waktu itu. Apalagi di tempat dan jam yang sama. Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya, Sasuke bersandar di pohon yang berada persisi tidak jauh disamping bangku yang diduduki Sakura.

"Eh... Sa-sasuke...," Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang terbata dan terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Hn."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Huhhh... akhirnya selesai, walau terbengkalai karena tugas2 kuliah ku...

Makasih ya minnasan yang telah RnR ff ini, ikutin terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya... :D

Mungkin ane gak bias update kilat, karena masih ada aja tugas dari dosen2 ini, pusing-pusing... :3

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya, aku tunggu loh :D.

With Love

***zhaErza**

* * *

**Balasan: **

milky ways99: Ya, ini dah dilanjut, silahkan baca RnR lagi ya :D. salam kenal juga… ane masih kohai kok :3 makasih.

Uchiha Cerry Rania17: iya udah lanjut kok, :D makasih ya RnR lagi J

hanazono yuri: Iya akan diusahakan, makasih ya Yurichan :D

Hotaru Keiko: hehe makasih, masalah humor ane takutnya nanti kagak lucu, jadinya aneh malah :D

haru no baka: Hay hay juga, aku suka kok komen kamu membangun hehe :D, ia ini mereka memang baru kenal, tapi narusasu udah kenal sejak kecil, masalah Hurt bakalan muncul chap depan. Makasih ya RnR lagi :D

yu: Makasih ya, ini udah lanjut kok. Silahkan dibaca. :D


End file.
